


Can't Fight This Feeling

by GetOutOfMyHead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost Caught, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin Sam Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Hand Jobs, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest, Siblings, Somnophilia, Top Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Virgin Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOfMyHead/pseuds/GetOutOfMyHead
Summary: Dean Winchester is in a coma. Sam Winchester remembers a memory that sparks interest in Dean's dick.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Can't Fight This Feeling

Sam sighed heavily as he flopped into a chair, resting his face into his hands as the door clicked shut behind the doctor, the only thing in his head right now was the annoying beeping of the heart monitor. He looked back up to Dean, who was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. The doctor has no idea when Dean's going to wake up, and Sam hated every second of this. But he knows Dean's one hell of a fighter and that he will overcome this.

No more djinns.

"Alright," Sam stated, standing up and clapping his hands together. "I know you're going to wake up, Dean, because you're not a coward. You're going to win whatever fight is going on in you right now because we're the Winchesters. We defeat the bad guys."

He rested his hand gently against Dean's chest, a frown creasing his lips for a brief moment before he quickly shook it off. He knew Dean wouldn't want him to be pitied, so he wasn't going to be sad.

Sam laughed as he took a moment to actually look at Dean in the hospital gown, suddenly remembering the time when he walked in on him getting out of the shower. Sam remembered it as if it happened yesterday, Dean getting out of the shower just as Sam opened the door and was greeted with Dean's hanging member. So big, so long, even when it was limp. Sam couldn't help but imagine what Dean's dick would look like hard and standing, his eyes wandering down to his crotch area that was hidden beneath the thin fabric of the hospital gown.

Why should Sam have to use his imagination when he had the real thing right in front of him? Not like Dean's going to know anything, right? And he could just quickly put the chair against the door in case the nurses decide to come in and do another vital check.

Before Sam could talk some sense into himself, he was already working the chair underneath the doorknob, taking a satisfying step away when it was securely locked. Sam casually made his way back over to Dean, shoving his arms under his armpits as he started having second thoughts. That is until he remembered the shower memory and his confidence was back.

Sam gently pulled the bottom of the hospital gown up until Dean's dick was revealed, Sam feeling his heart skip a beat at the sight of it. Why was he so happy to see his brother's dick? They were supposed to be crazy when it came to hunting monsters, not this. But Sam just couldn't find it within himself to stop, his hand shaking as he reached for the shaft. Why can't he fight this feeling?

It felt like electricity shocking his own cock as he wrapped a hand around his brother's, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips as he started moving his hand up and down. It was getting harder under his loose grip, longer. Sam's eyes widened at the growing length, moving his hand faster to get the dick fully hard.

As Sam was rubbing Dean's dick, his mind started to wonder. What does it taste like? There's only one way to find out.

He leaned down, holding the cock up as his lips neared the top of it. He hesitantly stuck his tongue out, slowly pushing forward until the tip of his tongue made contact with the head of Dean's dick. Sam pulled back at the feeling, eyebrows furrowing as he started to question everything he ever thought. That is until his own cock twitched in his jeans as he thought about that brief encounter with his tongue and his brother's dick. He looked back down at the hardened member and smiled.

As the sound of the heart monitor faded away in the background, he leaned down once again, this time not hesitating as he wrapped his lips around the top of Dean's dick, slowly taking the cock deeper into his mouth. He gagged, but he kept going until he bottomed out, bringing himself back up again and releasing the dick from his mouth as he gagged some more.

His dick jumped in his jeans as he went down for more, slurp noises loud in the quiet hospital room as he covered Dean's dick in his saliva. He continued sucking, eventually getting the hang of it and going faster. He used one of his hands to play with his balls, moaning as his own dick throbbed in his jeans, begging to be released, but he ignored the demands and resumed going down on the dick in front of him. He picked up the pace, going faster than he thought he could. It didn't take much longer after that for Dean to ejaculate into the back of Sam's throat, Sam swallowing every drop like a good little bitch.

He removed his mouth from Dean's dick, his hand absentmindedly stroking it. He pulled his hand away when he realized what he was doing and stared at the dick who wasn't losing its hardness. Sam sighed as he basically said fuck it and start unbuckling his pants, kicking his shoes off so he could remove his jeans completely, kicking them to the floor once they were freed.

Sam walked over to Dean's clothes, reaching into his pockets until he found what he was looking for - a condom. Hey, he might as well practice safe sex in a hospital, right?

He ripped open the package and took out the condom, placing it on Dean's dick before climbing onto the hospital bed as easily as he could.

He sucked in a deep breath as he positioned his virgin hole above Dean's throbbing cock. "Okay," he breathed, releasing a heavy breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Alright, Sam. You got this." He lowered himself, lining up the tip of the dick to the entrance of his hole as he lowered. He gasped as he pushed the dick into his hole, immediately stopped once the pain soared through him.

He groaned in frustration, shaking his head as he tried once more.

"Come on," he said, annoyed. "I've dealt through so much worse. Just put the dick into-" He groaned in both pain and pleasure once Dean's dick popped into his hole, gasping as he lowered himself as slow as he possibly could, letting himself get used to Dean's length in him.

He panted as he finally bottomed out, pain soaring through his body as the feeling of pleasure fought against it. He wanted to pick himself up and go another round, but the soreness down there right now told him to wait. And as he waited, he started tugging on his own dick, going with the rhythm of the beeping heart monitor behind him. He had completely forgotten that sound existed until now.

Sam moaned as he jerked himself off, rotating his hips on his brother's dick. Before he knew it, he was picking himself up and lowering himself down, giving himself a chance to get used to the new pain the movement brought. He picked up the pace, his heart hammering in his chest as he bounced up and down on Dean while jerking himself off at the same time.

"Oh, shit," Sam groaned, his hand working just as hard as his legs. "Why does this feel so goddamn good?" He moaned loudly as the heart monitor behind him started beeping faster, a smile brightening his features as he realized that Dean - even unconscious - was enjoying this, too. "I can't wait until you wake up, Dean," Sam said in between moans. "You're gonna do all the work next time."

Sam didn't falter when the chair against the door moved slightly, a soft knock coming from the other side of it when the door didn't open. "Hello?" He could hear the doctor's voice, obviously concerned about Dean's new heart rate. "Mr. Winchester? Is everything okay in there?"

He didn't think he'd be able to respond without moaning, so he kept quiet. He groaned under his breath this time, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued riding Dean, his dick suddenly finding his sweet spot. He bit back the moan and he wanted to scream Dean's name out into the world as he released his cum onto the bedsheets in front of him.

"Dean, yeah," Sam whispered as he heard the doctor continuing to knock in concern. For some reason, Sam found it even more enjoyable knowing that there was someone who could catch the two of them at any moment. "Fuck, Dean. Yes. Faster." He listened to his own words and worked faster, listening to both the doctor's knocking and the heart monitor's rapid beeping.

Sam felt the liquid fill the condom inside of him, causing him to slow down. He heard the doctor mumble something about getting security as Sam bottomed out, letting Dean's dick rest inside of him for an extra moment as the heart rate monitor slowed down.

A couple of minutes later, the door was kicked open, causing Sam to be scared awake. The doctor walked into the room, looking over at Sam briefly before going to Dean, checking his vitals.

"Everything okay, doc?" Sam asked, feigning concern.

The doctor didn't answer him for a moment as he continued checking on Dean, releasing a sigh. "Everything seems to be in order," he commented, furrowing his eyebrows. "That's so weird. There were two moments where Dean's heart picked up speed, but everything checks out perfectly fine. Strange." Two? Did Sam really manage to tune out that annoying sound when he first made Dean cum?

Sam smiled, shrugging when the doctor looked up at him. And then his eyes went to the used condom barely hidden at the foot of the bed, his eyes widening as he looked back at the doctor. Sam thought he managed to clean everything up, how did he forget the most important thing?!

"If everything's fine, there's no need to check him anymore, right?" Sam asked, a bit impatient. "Can't we just let him rest? You guys seem to be checking up on him every five minutes."

The doctors looked down at Dean for a moment then sighed once more. "You're right, Mr. Winchester," he agreed, nodding. "Dean deserves a moment of peace. I'll get out of your hair. And I'll have somebody fix that door as soon as possible." Sam watched the doctor and security guard leave, then quickly grabbed the condom and threw it out.

Hopefully, the doctor keeps his word about the door. Sam can't wait for round two.


End file.
